kiss kiss kiss
by tachango
Summary: LEMONADE ALARM!!!! luego no digan que no lo advertí... Yoh+Anna


No creo que sea muy necesario decir que los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, si no que son creación del genio Takei Hiroyuki ^^  
  
Pero, que conste que ya pasaron un par de años y Anna y Yoh, así que ya están mayorcitos  
  
Alerta de limonada (no es apta para todo el público, vendría ser tipo B, supongo XD) ............................................................................ ............................  
  
Estoy aburrida.... no hay nada bueno en la tele, ya terminé de leer mi revista hasta el último rincón, y no tengo ganas de salir a comprar otra.... no hay nada que hacer....  
  
-ahhhhhh  
  
suspiro.... y de nuevo él entra en mi mente  
  
-Yoh....  
  
digo su nombre sin querer  
  
él no está aquí abajo, está .... en su cuarto supongo, tal vez escuchando música como siempre....  
  
como no hay otra cosa que hacer, me dirijo a las escaleras, voy a darle una visita ....  
  
la casa está completamente sola, todos los espíritus parecen estar ocupados en algo más, es extraño no verlos rondando por aquí, pero tampoco tengo ganas de llamarlos, tampoco hay alguien vivo, sólo Yoh y yo  
  
me cuesta como nunca subir cada escalón, y avanzo lentamente por las escaleras  
  
Yoh  
  
Vuelve a entrar en mi mente, no me gusta que eso pase tan seguido...  
  
Sin embargo, supongo que es normal  
  
Es fácil enamorarse.  
  
Por fin estoy frente a su cuarto, abro la puerta yo sola, porque sé que no me responderá si toco  
  
Como lo imaginé, está sentado en el suelo escuchando música, me sonrío a mí misma por conocerlo mejor cada día  
  
Camino hasta él, y me siento a su lado, inmediatamente él abre los ojos sorprendido y lleva hacia atrás sus audífonos  
  
-si?  
  
Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos  
  
-puedo estar aquí un rato?  
  
Se ve confundido, pero acepta con su cabeza  
  
me sonríe, la misma sonrisa que muestra siempre, como quisiera poder sonreír como él lo hace, lo mío no es más que una pequeña línea torcida y curva en mi rostro...  
  
-qué escuchas?  
  
-GLAY  
  
"sonrío", ese grupo me gusta  
  
Yoh toma sus audífonos y se los quita ofreciéndomelos  
  
Los acepto, pero no me los pongo, tan solo acerco un lado a mi oreja, para que él pueda escuchar por el otro  
  
Se acerca a mí para hacerlo, sonrío más, me encanta esta canción  
  
Cuando lo veo por una esquina de mi ojo, noto que él también está sonriendo, tiene los ojos cerrados, comienza a silbar  
  
-no lo arruines Yoh  
  
-perdón ^^  
  
deja de silbar, y me relajo completamente, este es un hermoso momento de paz  
  
sin darme cuenta me apoyo en su hombro  
  
estoy a punto de retirarme pero siento su brazo rodearme la espalda  
  
me abraza  
  
y mi corazón se acelera de repente, sin querer dejo caer los audífonos al piso  
  
cuando me muevo para recogerlos Yoh me sujeta más fuerte  
  
-déjalos así, esta no es la primera vez que se caen, pero ... esta es la primera vez que puedo abrazarte  
  
me le quedo mirando por un momento, sé que estoy sonrojada  
  
pronto vuelve la tranquilidad  
  
tal vez al ver sus ojos, me siento muy bien así con él  
  
el latido de mi corazón aún no se normaliza, pero por lo menos ya no me inquieta  
  
-oye Anna  
  
-si?  
  
-esto se siente bien no? Digo... me gusta esta calma  
  
me apego más a él, estoy completamente cómoda, y me aseguro que él también lo esté  
  
-sí, a mí también me gusta  
  
-será que podremos estar así de nuevo alguna vez?  
  
Sonrío, no tengo idea de lo que quiere decirme Yoh, pero me siento tan bien que no me importa realmente  
  
Pero trato de responder sin dejarme muy expuesta  
  
-mmm... como tú lo dijiste antes, esta es la primera vez, no tiene porqué ser la única  
  
se ríe un poco  
  
-es cierto, pero es muy difícil cuando la casa está llena de gente  
  
-es verdad  
  
comienza a darme un poco de sueño, y no puedo evitar un bostezo  
  
se vuelve a reír  
  
coloca su mano sobre mi cabello y suavemente me acaricia  
  
mi corazón se agita de golpe otra vez cuando siento que me besa en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo su mano  
  
-por que...  
  
no puedo terminar de hablar, y no muevo ni un músculo para tratar de verlo a la cara tampoco  
  
-perdón  
  
perdón?  
  
-por qué pides perdón Yoh?  
  
Lo miro a los ojos  
  
-pensé que estuvo mal el beso que te di  
  
-claro que no.....  
  
vuelvo a acomodarme donde estaba  
  
-eso estuvo muy bien  
  
termino lo quería decirle  
  
tan sólo vuelve a abrazarme, sin decirme nada  
  
el sueño piensa en atacarme de nuevo  
  
siento algo tibio y húmedo presionado justo sobre mi nuca  
  
una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo  
  
son sus labios, siento su cabello cayendo sobre mis mejillas desde tras mío  
  
mi corazón está como loco de nuevo, y me sonrojo, como nunca antes lo había hecho  
  
-y este Anna?  
  
Me equivoco, ahora estoy más roja al escucharme responder algo sin haberlo pensado previamente  
  
-aún mejor que el otro  
  
-entonces sigamos por ese camino  
  
cómo es capaz de estar tan tranquilo? No quiero moverme ni un centímetro  
  
otra vez esa sensación, esta vez al costado de mi cuello  
  
y otro más no muy alejado de donde fue dado el último  
  
tiemblo un poco entre sus brazos, tan sólo me acerca más a él  
  
vuelve a besarme, esta vez por entre mis cabellos, pero lo siento justo en mi oreja  
  
-Yoh  
  
dejo escapar su nombre como si fuera un gemido  
  
él se mantiene en el mismo lugar, llenando de besos esa zona  
  
se detiene  
  
por fin logro relajarme, no porque se haya detenido, si no por la forma en que toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me hace mirarlo  
  
nos miramos directamente a los ojos, pero siento como si su mirada fuera más allá de los míos  
  
-te amo  
  
casi un susurro, pero logro escucharlo  
  
me acerco y lo beso por primera vez en los labios  
  
él me responde de inmediato, yo lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente, mientras trato de ponerme frente suyo  
  
no puedo hacerlo correctamente y caigo sobre él  
  
-estás bien?  
  
Le pregunto mientras lo veo debajo mío acostado en el piso  
  
-claro  
  
dice suavemente, lleva una mano hasta mis mejillas y me acaricia el rostro  
  
-de verdad te amo  
  
vuelve a besarme en los labios, yo lo sigo  
  
pero sé que esto se está yendo de mis manos  
  
efectivamente son mis propias manos las que no quieren hacerme caso y detenerse  
  
sin ningún problema se introdujeron por debajo de la camisa abierta de Yoh  
  
al mismo tiempo, siento las manos de él recorriendo toda mi espalda  
  
le clavo las uñas y gimo cuando lo siento llegar más abajo  
  
me pierdo completamente por no se cuanto tiempo  
  
sólo sé que seguimos en la misma posición, y que por suerte aún tengo toda mi ropa puesta, a diferencia de Yoh, que ya perdió su camisa  
  
se siente tan.... no puedo decirlo... no sé cómo hacerlo  
  
pero tengo que detenerme, y también detenerlo a él, aún no es tiempo  
  
me separo del beso y nos quedamos viéndonos por un momento, ambos tenemos la respiración agitada  
  
al verlo lo deseo aún más, y puedo ver lo mismo en sus ojos  
  
pero debo ser fuerte una vez más, así es como soy, así es como me necesitó él en su entrenamiento, y es así como yo me necesito ahora  
  
me pongo de pie, Yoh se sienta, entrecruza sus piernas y mira al piso  
  
-lo siento, no pensé en llegar tan lejos...  
  
al fin entiendo por qué la casa estaba tan vacía, fue él quien así lo hizo  
  
-lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, no volverá a pasar  
  
me mira ... está a punto de decir algo, pero se agacha de nuevo  
  
-está bien, lo acepto  
  
me río un poco  
  
-me refiero a que no llegaremos tan lejos la próxima vez que nos quedemos solos Yoh  
  
me mira y sonríe como siempre  
  
-ah! Yoh  
  
-si?  
  
-No te lo dije verdad?  
  
-decirme qué?  
  
-que yo también te amo  
  
me mira directamente a los ojos  
  
-no, no me lo habías dicho  
  
-bien, pues ya lo sabes, nada más que...  
  
-si?  
  
-no te aproveches por eso  
  
-y tú tampoco  
  
creo que está demás que me lo diga, él sabe que de todos modos, siempre me aprovecho de él  
  
le sonrío y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta  
  
tengo hambre  
  
abro la puerta de su cuarto  
  
-Yoh.... ven a hacer la cena  
  
-ya voy  
  
Fin  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
notas de yo:  
  
weno aki ta otro fic de Yoh+Anna, mi pareja favorita por el momento XD  
  
la verda no sabía que iba a escribir cuando me senté frente a la compu, (así que le acabo de añadir la advertencia de limonada XD) pero creo que no ta muy mal, o tal vez si, no se... espero recibir algún comentario ^^U  
  
bye  
  
"Tachango" 


End file.
